Party For Three
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Finn/Santana/Puck] It's Santana's birthday and her boyfriend Finn makes her ultimate fantasy come true.


**Characters/Pairing: **Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman. Finn/Santana/Puck.**  
****Rating: **NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** threesome, light bondage, oral, anal, double penetration, bareback, cumplay, very slight dubcon to be safe.**  
****Prompt: **_Don't care about the set up, just want Finn and Puck to fuck Santana, and she loves it. It's never ending, as soon as Finn comes, she's sucked Puck hard again, and he takes her while she blows Finn hard, so he's ready by the time Puck comes, etc._

**Notes: **It's been a while since I've posted anything here for some reason, but here we are. I'll probably end up posting some other ones here that I've posted elsewhere in a bit. I know I've said this before, but I'm really unsure about this one. It feels like ages since I've written anything in ages and I'm really rusty, so hopefully it's not too horrible and you enjoy it anyway. Especially **Sarmaren**, who is was written for as part of an exchange. You should definitely check out her fill for me (You're Gonna Love This) because it's awesome. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," Santana mumbles against Finn's lips as he presses her against their apartment door. "It was amazing. Best birthday date ever."

"Date's not over yet, baby," Finn replies with a smirk, leaning down to press another kiss against Santana's already swollen lips before he slips the key into the knob and opens the apartment door. "Come on, I have a few more surprises for you."

Santana raises a questioning eyebrow and follows him inside, slipping her heels off and making her way towards the living room to toss her jacket on the chair. "What kind of surprises?" she asks, watching her boyfriend as he puts the leftovers in the fridge before coming in to meet her. Santana smiles at Finn and tugs him close by his tie, her fingers tightening around the material as she pulls him down to whisper in his ear. "A _sexy_ surprise?"

"Mmm, maybe," Finn answers lowly, turning his head to nip at her neck before pulling away with a smirk. "Come here." He takes her small hands in his bigger ones and leads her towards the bathroom, pushing the door open and letting her walk in first. "Get undressed, I'm gonna draw you a bath first."

"A bath? Really?" Santana asks in surprise, eyeing the different bottles set up on the edge of the tub. Never once in their two years of dating has Finn ever drawn her a bath before. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Finn grabs her hand before she can pick up any of the bottles, and turns Santana's body back towards him. "That doesn't matter." He got them from Brittany. "You've had a long week and you're about to have a really _really_ long night," he tells her with a suggestive grin, tucking his fingers under the straps of Santana's dress and trailing them along the material and then slowly pulling them over her shoulders. "So let me get you naked and relax for a little bit, okay?"

Santana holds Finn's gaze as she swallows thickly and nods, letting her boyfriend pull her tight dress down her body, followed by her bra and panties. She's thankful she didn't end up wearing the sexy lingerie that Brittany got her for her birthday after all. "Are you gonna join me?" she asks once he's standing up in front of her again.

"Not yet, this is just for you." He kisses her forehead and starts the bath, concentrating hard as he pours a mixture of things into the hot water until he's satisfied with his work. "Okay, baby, come on, get in."

Finn takes Santana's hand and helps her step into the tub, waiting until she's settled before he lets go. "Wow," she sighs in awe.

"It's good?" Brittany had given him exact instructions on what to do, but he wasn't sure if he remembered it all.

"Amazing," she sighs again, letting the warmth envelop her and start to soothe her sore muscles. Santana leans her head back and looks up at her boyfriend, tall and handsome in his suit. "But it'd be even better if you were in here with me."

"Sorry, babe," Finn says regretfully, pulling his buzzing phone out of his pocket. "I have to get things ready for your next surprise. So you just, just stay here and relax and I'll be back in half an hour to get you, okay?"

"But-"

Finn doesn't let her finish, just cuts her off with a rushed "I love you!" as he hurries out the door.

Santana pouts for a moment before sighing and relaxing against the porcelain tub, letting the soft music that starts flowing through the apartment ease her mind.

/

Thirty minutes completely flies by, and before Santana knows it, Finn's nudging her awake and helping her out of the bath. He's changed out of his suit, and is now in a dark t-shirt and boxers.

He drains the tub and then dries her off, patting down her smooth tanned skin with a big fluffy towel, grinning like a dope at the way her breath hitches when he does her inner thighs.

"All dry?" he asks once he's done, big hands cupping her cheeks and tilting her head to look up at him.

Santana's brown eyes flutter open and gaze into Finn's with a mixture of adoration and lust. "Nope," she answers seriously, though the pop of the 'p' gives her away. "I'm very, very _wet_."

"Naughty birthday girl," Finn mumbles, brushing a thumb over Santana's lower lip before leaning down and sucking it between his own.

Santana moans into Finn's kiss, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, pressing her naked body against his clothed one and leaning up on her tip toes to continuing kissing him.

"Bedroom," she mumbles as she pulls away for a second, pushing against him until he starts to walk them out of the room.

Finn manages to only bump into one wall during his backwards walk, and to stop Santana before she pushes him down on the bed. "Wait, wait, I have, the other surprises, I need to, okay, _wait_."

"Calm down, Finn," Santana laughs, kissing him once more before pulling away to let him catch his bearings. It doesn't work as well as hoped, since his eyes take a few moments to tear away from her naked body. "What do you want me to do?"

"Right!" he exclaims, snapping out of his daze. He shakes his head and quickly darts to his dresser to grab a couple things. "First, I want you to put this on." He dangles a blindfold in front of her with a cheeky grin.

"A blindfold?" Santana questions in surprise. It's not like it's particularly freaky or something she's unwilling to do, not at all, it's just not something they've ever done before. Despite her admittedly subtle attempts, their sex life has been pretty normal. Santana wouldn't say it's _boring_, but she also wouldn't say she hasn't been wanting to spice things up for a while now. It's just that Finn never seemed particularly receptive to her ideas, so she stopped mentioning them to him. She looks up at Finn's excited grin and can't help but match it with one of her own, a giddiness bubbling up in her belly. "Okay, okay, put it on me."

Santana turns around and lets Finn slip the band over her eyes, darkness covering her vision immediately. Even though it's no different than having her eyes closed, Santana suddenly feels more vulnerable than she did a second ago and leans into Finn's protective embrace, letting him wrap her up from behind. She doesn't question it when he lifts her arms, his palms trailing along her smooth skin until he reaches her hands.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Okay," he whispers and then she feels him wrapping something around her wrists, tying them together tightly in front of her. "Is this okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Santana stutters, her breath hitching as the air in the room suddenly shifts. Now _this_ is what she's talking about. "What brought this on?"

Finn finishes his knot and lets Santana's arms fall, brushing some hair off her shoulder so he can drop a kiss on her fresh skin. "I just want to make your birthday special." He doesn't mention that he went to Brittany for gift ideas, and along with some bath salts and soaps, she also give him a very detailed list of Santana's favorite sexual fantasies and told him to make her dreams come true.

"Well, happy birthday to me," she grins, wiggling her butt against Finn.

"This is only the start," he tells her, trailing a hand over her toned stomach, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Tonight, I just want you to enjoy," Finn says softly, moving his hand further down and slipping a finger through Santana's soaked folds. "To feel," he adds, smiling at the way her whole body jumps at his teasing touch. He runs his finger up her slit a few times before pulling away and bringing it towards her lips, waiting until Santana parts them to push it inside. "And to taste."

"Finn…"

"Shhh," he says, slipping his finger out and turning his girlfriend around. He tilts her head up again, even though she can't see him through the blindfold. "No talking, just… feel. Okay?"

Santana nods, and lets Finn lead her towards the bed, carefully crawling on top of it and arranging herself onto her back like he tells her, legs spread and bound wrists lifted over her head. She feels incredibly vulnerable, but she trusts Finn more than anyone, and she doesn't think twice about surrendering her control to him in this moment.

Music is still flowing through the room, the volume low, but still loud enough so that Santana only hears Finn move from her side before she loses track of where he is, leaving her to lay in wait for him to make a move.

Sure that Santana is oblivious to her surroundings, Finn quietly makes his way to the door and pokes his head out, grinning when he finds his best friend Puck waiting outside in the hall, leaning against the wall in similar attire as him. He silently waves the other man over, letting him enter the bedroom before following him in.

Having already gone over the plan when Puck first arrived while Santana was taking her bath, Finn stands back and watches as Puck doesn't waste a second before getting right to business, carefully laying down between Santana's spread legs.

Santana's body tenses for a moment when she suddenly feels the foot of the bed dip, but then relaxes when she feels hot breath against the inside of her thigh followed by kisses. Her current state makes everything feels heightened, and her legs start to tremble as the kisses get lower and lower, until they reach their destination.

Puck breathes in deep, inhaling the scent that's so uniquely Santana. He never thought he'd get the chance to be in between these gorgeous tanned thighs ever again. He couldn't believe it when Finn approached him with the invitation, but he immediately jumped at the chance. It's not like he's in love with her and has been pining after her for years or anything, but he's learned that once you fuck Santana Lopez, it's very rare you find another woman to live up to her, so he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get another run at this premium pussy again.

Puck knows he can't just dive in and go to town like he wants to, because Finn told him to go slow like he does, so Santana won't realize something is off right away. So Puck needs to eat Santana out the way he imagines Finn eats her out, which is probably all slow and romantic and boring, but whatever, he's still gonna get to snack on some of the best pussy he's ever had, so he'll deal.

So Puck tries the slow thing, continuing to press soft kisses against Santana's flushed folds before he starts with kitten licks, gently lapping at the moist flesh. He grips her hips gently, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he starts to up his ministrations, parting Santana's lips with his tongue and licking a broad stroke up her entire slit.

"Fuck," Santana hisses, back arching off the bed as Puck starts his oral assault. She can tell something is off, but she chalks it up to her heightened senses and thinks maybe Finn is just trying something else new. It feels amazing, either way, so she doesn't bother to question it, just forces herself to relax and enjoy the strong tongue lapping at her core.

For his part, Finn just stands back near Puck and watches as his best friend enthusiastically eats his girlfriend out. Even though he's the one that set the whole thing up, he kind of thought he'd get really jealous seeing Puck pleasuring Santana, especially considering their history with girls, but as it turns out, it actually just makes him really really horny.

Finn's cock is already hard and trying to poke out of his boxers as he watches Santana's legs trembling on either side of Puck's head, and it's taking more will power than he knew he had not to join in yet. The fact that Santana has absolutely no idea that it's Puck between her legs and not him is just adding to the hotness factor for him, and he wants to draw it out a little bit longer before revealing that little surprise to her.

Hoping he's spent enough time on the nice and slow part, Puck ramps things up a little, licking Santana's wet slit a few more times before latching onto her clit and sucking. He gets the reaction he's hoping for when her legs lock around his head, but he quickly sits up a bit and knocks them away with his shoulders, worried his shaved head will be a giveaway, even in Santana's increasingly aroused state.

The new position makes it easier for Puck to slip two fingers inside Santana's entrance, allowing him to pump into her tight channel as he continues to trace words and shapes on her clit like she taught him to all those years ago. Puck wonders for a brief moment if the little technique will give him away, but he's sure Santana taught the same trick to Finn long ago to make sure his head game was on point.

Santana whimpers as Puck's fingers invade her and start to stretch her oh so well, blindly grabbing for the railing of the headboard behind her to anchor herself. She doesn't know what's happening, but there's already a coiling in her belly, and she knows she's already nearing the edge in record time.

Seeing Santana's body already starting to tense, Finn decides to make his presence known, silently moving up and sitting down on the edge of the bed at Santana's side.

Santana's so lost in her building pleasure that she doesn't even register the added weight beside her until she feels a warm mouth start to suck on one of her nipples. At first she just thinks Finn has moved up to be able to look at her face when she comes, but when she realizes there's still a mouth sucking on her clit, it finally clicks for her.

"Wh-what the- _fuckkkkkk_!" Santana's confusion is abruptly cut off with an intense orgasm, Puck's fingers curling just right to make her see stars.

Her entire body shakes as she comes, and Finn abandons her nipple to hold her arms, keeping them in place above her head as she thrashes about. "I got you, baby."

Santana hears Finn's voice through her haze as she starts to come down, confirming that he's not the one that just made her come so hard. She's still confused, but now that she knows for sure that Finn's here with her, she's not scared or worried either. There's only nervous excitement and pleasure buzzing through her.

"Finn," Santana whines, trying to lean up to kiss where she thinks his face is. She smiles against his lips when he kisses her. "What's going on? Who else is here? What did you do?"

"It's a birthday present," Finn tells her with a matching grin, brushing some hair out of her face and then cupping her cheek. "Someone might have given me a little insider info on some of your biggest fantasies and I wanted to make one come true for you. So just enjoy it, baby."

Puck ignores the probably nauseating couple talk happening in front of him, and uses Santana's recovery time to get undressed, getting off the bed just long enough to peal off his boxers and wife beater before getting right back on. Instead of lying back down, he stays on his knees, shimmying forward until he's back between Santana's legs again.

Once he's in position, Puck abruptly tugs Santana's body down the bed a bit, giving his best friend more room to sit by her head so Santana can blow Finn while he's nailing her. Santana lets out a squeal of surprise at the sudden movement, but otherwise doesn't protest, leaving Puck to wait until Finn gives him a nod before he makes his move.

Puck grips his base with one hand and nudges Santana's thigh with the other, holding back a laugh when she eagerly spreads both of her legs for him, bending them to give him perfect access to her perfect pussy. It takes everything in him not to comment on what an eager little slut she's being, but he's not sure how long he's gonna be able to hold it in if she keeps acting like this. Biting his lip, Puck shuffles forward just a little bit more to get into perfect alignment.

Finn watches with rapt attention as Puck runs the head of his cock up and down Santana's slit teasingly, her flushed folds parting around his tip as he goes, her legs visibly shaking when he reaches her clit and traces around it. He's still waiting for the jealousy to come, but there's still nothing but arousal coursing through his veins. So much so that he doesn't wait any longer to pull his own dick out, clumsily tugging his boxers off and moving further up the bed so that his cock is closer to Santana's mouth.

He pokes her plump lips with the head to get her attention. "Open, baby," he softly commands, and Santana doesn't hesitate to open her mouth wide enough for Finn to slip is cock inside.

Santana twists her upper body into a more comfortable angle and immediately starts flicking Finn's slit with her tongue, tracing the opening teasingly before swirling it around the round head. It's difficult to really do much of anything in her current position, especially without the use of her hands, but she's too distracted by the pressure against her clit to worry about it.

Just as she's starting to get used to the teasing, the mystery man's dick abandons her clit to run through her a few times before settling at her pulsing opening and slowly starting to enter her. Santana braces herself for the intrusion, not sure how big this guy is gonna be, and almost chokes on Finn's cock when she's abruptly stuffed full of dick without any fanfare, Puck bottoming out in a matter of seconds.

"_Fucking Christ_," is what Finn and Puck think she moans out around the cock in her mouth, but they can't be sure. Whatever it is, it certainly sounds like an affirmation, so Puck takes it as his cue to continue on, pulling out to his tip and sliding back in, facing less and less resistance everytime he goes.

Finn doesn't know where to look as Puck starts to fuck Santana, there's so much going on. Obviously, his eyes are immediately drawn to where Puck's cock disappears in and out of Santana's cunt, but there's also the way Santana's hips are bucking up a little to meet each of Puck's thrusts, or the way her abs clench each time Puck buries himself in deep, or the way her tits move as her body is slammed into over and over again.

Or, he could look down and watch the way Santana's hungrily gobbling down on his cock, craning her neck to be able to take as much of it into her mouth as possible. It feels weird not being able to look into her eyes as she sucks him off, but the way she moans around his dick more than makes up for it. Finn can feel the vibrations from the back of her throat and it draws a moan from his own lips in response.

Helping her out, Finn cups the back of Santana's head and helps to guide her up and down his cock, shifting a bit himself to help with the angle. Finally finding the right arrangement, Finn's able to start pumping his hips into his girlfriend's face, carefully feeding her his cock.

Santana's relieved at Finn's assistance, still trying to find the right balance between pleasuring him and being pleasured herself. It's the first time she's gotten two cocks to play with at a time, something she's wanted to try for years, and she's a bit overwhelmed, especially with her control taken away by the ties and blindfold.

But Santana finds she likes it, a lot. Not only does the mystery of the second guy inside of her add a thrill and her blindfold heighten her senses, but her complete lack of control feels freeing. Santana's always been the one to take charge in the bedroom, especially with Finn, so to feel so powerless while being pounded by two big cocks was incredibly refreshing and something she could get used to. Santana's also positive she could get extremely used to taking two cocks, because it's only been a few minutes and it's already been everything she always dreamed it would be.

Puck is enjoying himself just as much as his friends are, but he knows he'd be enjoying himself more if he could a) mock the shit out of Santana for being such a slut and b) fuck her harder than he can in this position. Even though Finn is off to the side, Puck doesn't have the room he needs to really go to town on Santana like he wants to while she's laid on like this.

He bends Santana's legs back a bit more to give himself a sharper angle to cant into, but it's just not working. Pumping into her a few more times, Puck finally gives up, pulling out of her with a growl of frustration before he takes matters into his own hands, roughly pulling on Santana's hips and urging her to flip over.

Finn's cock slips out of Santana's warm mouth at the sudden movement, but she doesn't resist, just lets the man arrange her body in whichever way he pleases. After a bit of difficulty, Santana ends up on her knees and elbows, bound wrists curling around the bedspread as she's entered again from behind. This guy's cock feels even bigger to her from this position and she feels Finn's hard prick hit her face as he crawls into place in front of her.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about," Puck grunts without thinking as he bottoms out inside Santana, her tight hole stretching around him again without problem.

Santana barely has time to register that it's Puck that's fucking her from behind before Finn's shoving his cock back into her mouth, the pressure on the back of her head forcing it to the back of her throat. She loves this new take charge Finn, but her mind is still on the man behind her. Santana can't believe she didn't realize it was Puck right away. Not only should she have been able to pick his cock out of a line up after how many times it's been inside her, but there's really nobody else Finn would've dared to ask.

As much fun as the mystery was, knowing it's Puck kind of makes the whole thing even hotter. It's been so long since she's had a good pounding from Puck, and if watching him gives Finn a few ideas to try later, when it's just them, well, she wouldn't exactly complain.

"You're still so fucking tight, Lopez," Puck moans as he slams into Santana, his fingers digging into her sides so he can push and pull her body on his cock as he needs to. Finn shoots him a look for speaking and Puck scoffs. "Covers blown, Hudson. She already knows it's me, don't you, Tana?"

Santana mumbles out her replies, licking along the underside of Finn's shaft as she pulls away long enough to spit out a breathy, "Yeah" before she's sucking him down again. Santana swallows around Finn's cock, massaging the head with the back of her throat as she tries to shift her arms forward enough so she can tickle his balls as she blows him. Finn loves it when she does that.

Puck drills into Santana a few more times before he abruptly pulls out, leaving Santana's pussy empty and wanting. "Yo man, switch with me," Puck orders Finn as he moves around the side of the bed. When Finn still hasn't moved once he's reached him, he nudges his shoulder with his free hand, the other wrapped firmly around his cock.

"Oh, sorry," Finn mumbles, reluctantly pulling his cock out of Santana's mouth and scrambling to get off the bed. He stands there for a moment, watching as Puck takes his place in front of Santana, his monstrous cock standing hard and covered in Santana's juices. He can't believe Santana was able to take that thing inside of her. "I…"

Puck slaps his hard cock against Santana's face a couple times before he aims it at her open waiting mouth, his eyes rolling back as her plump lips eagerly engulf his meat. He feels Finn's eyes on him and he glances to his left to see the man still standing there.

"I said switch," he barks, snapping his fingers to get Finn's attention. Once he has it, Puck nods towards the end of the bed, where Santana's ass is in the air. "Get in there, Hudson. Don't leave the girl waiting. That snatch is desperate for a cock, isn't it?"

There's a wet pop followed by a "Yes, please, god, Finn, fuck me," plea, and then Finn's springing into action, quickly making his way around to get into position behind Santana.

Puck's already got her nice and stretched, and Finn doesn't even have to do anything but slide right into the pussy Puck's already prepared for him, and it's like coming home. Santana's cunt is so nice and warm around his cock, Finn thinks he could blow his load right there. But after Puck already made her come first, Finn's determined to get a second orgasm out of Santana before he comes himself.

"That feel good, Tana?" Puck taunts, fist full of hair pushing her face forward onto his dick. Once Finn starts thrusting into Santana from behind, the force pushes her forward on his own dick in a nice rhythm that saves him the trouble of having to do much of anything himself. "Finally got two cocks in you just like you always wanted. You gonna come on your boyfriend's dick? Huh? Cock hungry little slut."

"Whoa, hey!" Finn interjects, slowing down his movements just a bit but not completely. "Come on, man."

Puck laughs at his friends concern. "Relax, Hudson, she loves that shit," Puck reassures him, giving him a cocky little grin at the fact that he might know more about what Santana likes during sex than her boyfriend of two years does. "Santana loves being treated like the little cockslut she is, isn't that right?"

Santana nods her head, tongue wrapped around Puck's cock, pussy clench around Finn's.

Instead of being jealous, Finn takes this information and stores it away, happy to learn new ways to pleasure his girlfriend. He doesn't say anything now, decides to leave the dirty talk to Puck tonight, but it does spur him on, his hips starts to move faster as he picks up his pace, drilling his cock deeper into Santana's cunt with each thrust.

It's only a few minutes later that Finn starts to feel Santana's pussy clenching erratically around his shaft as he slides in and out of her, a tell tale sign that she's got an orgasm building up inside of her. The timing couldn't be more perfect, because the familiar tugging in Finn's balls started moments ago, and there was no way he was gonna last much longer.

"You gonna come, baby?" he asks even though he doesn't need to. The answer he gets is Santana slamming back against him, meeting his thrusts desperately, and it's just one, two, three more strides before they come together, Santana's pussy clamping down around Finn's cock as he starts to shoot his load deep inside her. "Oh, oh, f-fuck, baby, that feels so…" Finn's body spasms as he spurts, ropes of thick cum filling Santana's convulsing pussy up.

Santana faintly hears Puck mumbling something about her being a cumslut, but she's feeling too buzzed to even register it. All Santana can feel right now is Finn's warm creamy cum being pumped inside her and the way every single nerve ending in her body is tingling. She lazily twists her tongue around Puck's shaft, but she hasn't got the strength to give it the attention it deserves right now.

Puck allows the couple to have their moment, waiting about a minute before he jumps back into action, shoving Finn out of the way. Once Finn rolls off Santana's back, Puck grabs her by the ankles and yanks, collapsing her onto her stomach and pulling her closer to the end of the bed to give Finn more room at the top.

"I can't believe you still let guys come in you," Puck muses with a laugh, climbing onto the bed and straddling the back of Santana's thighs. "You and Brittany used to be the only girls dumb enough to let me jizz in you." Puck palms her perfect ass cheeks and spreads them so he can get a better look at Santana's messy creamed pussy. "You always did look amazing with a pussy full of cum, though." He slaps his cock against Santana's wet mound a few times before lining it up and sliding in, Finn's sticky cum making her walls extra slick for him. The position makes up for the extra stretch and keeps it a tight fit for Puck's cock, and the further inside he slips, the more of Finn's cum leaks out the sides. "You're a fucking mess already, Lopez."

Even with the blindfold covering half of Santana's face, Finn can still see the way it contorts in pleasure each time Puck rocks into her. He's always loved watching Santana's face when they're having sex, but he might like it even more when it's another guy fucking her.

"Finn, come here, baby," Santana whines when Finn still hasn't taken his place in front of her. "I gotta keep your hard."

Finn grins and climbs back onto the bed, this time laying down in front of her instead of kneeling so that she can reach his cock, spreading his legs out on either side of her face. He props himself up on a couple pillows so he can watch Santana suck his semi hard cock, just barely managing to get her fingers around it to keep it from slipping from her lips.

Santana's always loved getting fucked when she's already got a load in her, it makes her feel full and dirty, and oh God, she forgot how deep Puck could fuck her. She moans around Finn's cock as she tries jerking backwards against Puck's thrusts, but it's no use, he's got her pinned against the bed so that all she can do is take it.

And she does, Santana takes Puck's cock so well, better than almost any other girl Puck's ever stuck it in. The thing about Santana is that she's got a great pussy, but it's what she does with it and what she lets him do with it that makes her the best fuck he's ever had. He really hopes Finn knows just how fucking lucky he is now and starts taking full advantage of the amazing piece of ass he has unlimited access to.

And what a fine ass it is, Puck thinks, his hands still full of her fleshy cheeks. He pulls her cheeks apart to watch his cock sliding in and out of her tight cunt, catching glimpses of Finn's cum clinging to his shaft when he pulls out, before he moves his gaze up to her puckered asshole, all tight and inviting. He brushes his thumb over it and lights up with glee at the way Santana's pussy clenches around his cock in response.

"I forgot how much you loved ass play, Lopez," Puck laughs, pressing his thumb against her rosebud again until it pops inside.

"Fucking, Jesus fucking Christ!" Santana exclaims at the sudden intrusion, an orgasm hitting her out of nowhere before she's even fully recovered from the last one. She lets out a string of unintelligible curses, her body shaking violently between Finn and Puck. "Oh god oh god oh god…"

Puck doesn't stop for a second, fucking her pussy and finger fucking her asshole right through it, just barely able to hold off his own orgasm despite the amazing way Santana's pussy is convulsing around his cock. "Someone's desperate. How long has it been since you had anything in this ass, baby?"

He looks to Finn for the answer, but his friend shakes his head with wide eyes. "We never, _I've_ never…"

"Are you telling me you've never fucked this amazing ass, Hudson?" Puck asks incredulously, working a second finger into Santana's hole as he speaks, ignoring the way the girl squirms beneath him at the added digit.

"No, I-"

"Good Lord, how the fuck do you-? You know what, never mind," Puck cuts himself off, shaking his head. How the hell is he friends with someone that could date Santana Lopez for _two years_ without plowing that ass? "I thought I taught you better than that, man."

At a loss for words, Puck just keeps working on Santana's ass, pumping his fingers in and out of her at the same pace he's thrusting into her pussy. By the time he's got her hole stretched enough to take a dick, he's unloading into her, pumping his cum as deep inside her pussy as he can.

Santana's whines as she filled for the second time, warmth blossoming in her belly as Puck's cum seeps into her, her asshole clenching tightly around the fingers still buried inside. His timing is perfect, because she's just gotten Finn back to full length by the time it's his turn again, and with one more flick of her tongue, Santana lets Finn's cock fall from her mouth as he gets up to keep the rotation going.

"Wait," Puck stops him before he can get back up on the bed behind Santana. "You're getting in there, Hudson," he tells him, quickly rolling Santana over and arranging her willing body the way he wants it, spinning her around so that her head is now hanging off the foot of the bed where her feet just were previously. "Get up there and see what you've been missing, she's already stretched and ready for you."

Without waiting for Finn to get into place, Puck nudges his cock against Santana's lips and slips it in once she eagerly opens her mouth for it. He's not soft, but he's not hard enough to start fucking her face right away, so he just feeds it to her for now, letting her suck on it. Puck's knees wobble a little bit as her tongue laps at his shaft, cleaning both his and Finn's cum off it and greedily slurping it down, but he balances himself by gripping her tits, grabbing a handful and pinching her nipples each time she tongues his slit.

While Puck gets his dick hard again, Finn eyes Santana's stretched hole with a mixture of apprehension and excitement once he settles in front of her. He's not sure why they've never done anal before, but he'd be lying if he said he never thought about it. He watches porn, he's seen it done, he just figured Santana would've mentioned it if she wanted to do it. Finn has kind of left the sexy time stuff up to Santana until now, since she was so much more experienced than him.

Resolved to make up for it now, Finn grabs a pillow, shoves it under her lower back and pushes on her thighs to angle her ass upward. Santana's pussy really is a mess, cum smeared all over her flushed folds and leaking from her entrance as it contracts and clenches around nothing. Not having any lube handy, Finn digs his fingers in deep and scoops as much of his and Puck's combined cum out of Santana as he can and spreads it over her asshole and then his shaft.

"There you go, man, that's some kinky shit," Puck encourages him, watching his buddy closely in case he needs some help.

Finn grins up at him in pride before getting back to it, giving Santana's ass his full attention as he presses his cum slicked cock against Santana's stretched hole. He's careful but determined when he pushes forward, slowly applying more pressure to the already stretched ring of muscles until the head of his cock pops inside.

"Holy shit," he breathes in awe, unbelievable tightness closing around his tip.

Santana's entire body jerks in reaction, a painful heat spreading through her body. It's been so long since she's had a dick in her ass, it's a pain she's not used to anymore. She knows Finn is smart enough to go slow, so she bites her tongue and just takes a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of Puck's balls as they brush against her nose.

"Rub her clit," Puck suggests, noticing the way Santana's body has tensed. He abandons Santana's nipples and instead grips her ankles to hold her legs up so Finn's hands are free. "It'll loosen her up."

Finn nods and does just that, slipping a bit in the messy cum but eventually finding the sensitive nub and rubbing soothing circles on it, immediately feeling the way Santana's asshole reacts to his touch. It takes a minute of gentle rubbing before Finn feels Santana's loose enough for him to continue forward, and he keeps up his ministration as he begins to push deeper.

His watches with wide eyes as Santana's tight hole slowly envelops more and more of his dick, not believing she's able to fit it in there. It's so tight and warm and feels completely different than her pussy does, it's unbelievable. How is he only just now doing this?

Finn only goes about a quarter way the first time before pulling out, lathering some more cum around the ridges of Santana's asshole before reentering her, getting a little bit further this time. He repeats the process until he bottoms out, letting out a low moan when his hips meet Santana's ass.

"Oh my god," Finn mumbles, taking a minute to adjust to the new feeling of being completely buried in Santana's ass. It's like nothing he's ever felt.

"What I tell you?" Puck questions, shaking Santana's leg in excitement for his friend. Santana pokes him in the stomach to get him to stop, the movements causing too much friction before she's ready for it.

After giving Santana a few moments to adjust, Finn slowly starts to cant into her, shallowly at first and then gradually starting to pick up the pace. It's not much different than fucking her pussy, though it _feels_ different, he just has to go a bit slower and be careful to keep adding moisture to make sure Santana's walls stay slick enough to aide his movements.

Once he's got a rhythm going, Finn starts pumping into her harder, his thumb still pressed against Santana's clit, until he's matching the pace Puck's fucking her mouth with. Soon, both men are pounding Santana into the mattress with a force she hasn't felt in a long time, and it makes her head spin with ecstasy.

Puck's amazed at how well Santana's able to suck him off while getting her ass fucked by Finn, and it's not long before he's fully hard again, his cock aching to get back into one of Santana's tighter holes. He lets Finn have a few more minutes with her ass, content to jab his cockhead at the back of Santana's throat for a little bit longer before Santana's body seizes between them and then spasms as her orgasm rolls through her body.

"Oh fuck, that feels so weird," Finn marvels at the feeling of Santana's asshole clenching tightly in a vice grip around his cock as she comes. He doesn't even think about trying to fuck her through it, just stills his hips and waits it out, rubbing small circles over her clit again to draw the orgasm out just a little bit longer so he can savour the way her walls pulsate around his cock.

As soon as Santana starts to come down, Puck drops her legs and steps back, dick popping out of her mouth and standing hard in front of him. "Hey man, let me get in there before you nut all over it. I already got your sloppy seconds once tonight." Finn grunts in disappointment but does as Puck says, carefully pulling out of Santana's ass and watching the way her stretched hole slowly starts to tighten up again before his eyes. Before he can move off the bed, Puck stops him. "No, wait."

"But you said-"

"I don't think Lopez can take much more, am I right?" Santana nods, her body still jelly from her fourth orgasm of the night. As fucking hot as this is, it's also fucking exhausting. "She's only got like one more round in her and I say we make it count. Go out with a bang."

Finn nods along, not at all following what Puck is getting at. "Okay, so you want me to…?"

"Here, lay down," he tells him, rolling Santana's limp body out of the way. While Finn is getting in position, Puck undoes her wrist and then rips her blindfold off, finally letting her see.

"Whoa," she mumbles, eyes blinking as they adjust to the light in the room. The first thing she sees when they come into focus is Puck's arrogant smirk.

"Nice of you to join the party," Puck taunts, steering her towards Finn before she has a chance to retort. "Mount that bull and ride him home, Lopez," he tells her, helping her straddle Finn who's laid out on his back, ass at the edge of the bed and long legs bent of the edge.

Santana has no idea who made Puck boss, but she doesn't have the energy to question him, just grips the base of Finn's cock and guides it towards her entrance before sinking down on it. Finn's got a pretty huge cock, but after everything she's gone through tonight, it feels like nothing as it fills her snatch, leaving her a feeling a little bit empty, especially with most of Finn and Puck's loads already having leaked out of her.

Puck seems to be reading her mind, because before she can even complain, he's pushing her forward so she's chest to chest with her boyfriend and lining his cock up with her asshole.

"Oh, oh, oh god, oh fucking yes!" Santana's moans into Finn's neck as Puck's cock enters her ass, filling that emptiness she felt right up.

_This_ is what she'd been dreaming about since she was a slutty little freshmen, two big cocks stuffed in both of her holes, two big strong men fucking her so hard at the same time that she feels like she might be ripped apart. And as Puck and Finn start to pump into her, quickly finding a rhythm between them after a bit of fumbling, Santana's certain the wait was worth it; it feels just as amazing as Brittany described it all those years ago after her night with Sam and Artie.

Santana's never felt so full in her life. When Puck pulls out of her ass, Finn cants into her pussy deep, and then when he retreats, Puck's already filling her asshole again. It's a never ending seesaw of pleasure, and even though Santana's exhausted, she wishes for nothing more than to spend the rest of the night impaled on Puck and Finn's cocks.

For as much kinky shit as Puck's done, he's never had the pleasure of double stuffing a chick before, but he finds he likes it. He didn't think he'd be able to feel Finn's cock fucking Santana's pussy as distinctly as he can, but all it does is add to the stimulation and heighten his pleasure, so much so that he can feel his own orgasm building up at a high school freshmen pace.

But luckily for Puck, Finn and Santana are in the same boat, the tight fullness too much to bare for too long. There's no fighting off the impending erupting and the three of them just buck against each other desperately for a few minutes, a mess of slapping sweaty skin and pitiful moans until they all fall off the cliff.

Santana comes first, an animalistic noise ripping from her throat as her last and biggest orgasm tears through her, her body convulsing as she comes on the cocks stuffed inside her, the way she clenches around them pulling both men over the edge with her.

Finn erupts second, his cock flaring before he's shooting a whole wad of sticky cum off into Santana's fluttering pussy, plastering her walls with ropes of creamy jizz for a second time tonight as he cups the back of her head and buries her face into the crook of his neck. He actually sighs as Puck comes right after, feeling the warmth of his load spread inside Santana through the thin skin separating their cocks.

Puck floods Santana's ass with warm cum, his cock flaring around every spurt he shoots deep into her until finally he's empty and slumping against her back, trapping her between Finn and himself.

None of them move for what feels like hours, too drained to even think about moving and too content to want to. But Santana's absolutely positive that it's the best birthday ever and she's already plotting ways she can possibly top it for Finn's in a few days when she'll surely still be unable to even walk.


End file.
